


From the Disjointed and Half-Baked Note Files of Tedd Verres

by Zee_McZed



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: And weird levels of attention span that fluctuate randomly, Crack, Disjointed notes, Epistolary, Fluff, Gen, Goofiness, Humor, If letters to oneself count, Scribblings on the wall, Sort Of, Stream of Consciousness, Tedd has terrible note taking skills, Transformation, so there's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_McZed/pseuds/Zee_McZed
Summary: The files start at "Notes1.txx" and go from there. There is no sense to them beyond the chronological.  Presented without comment.





	1. Chapter 1

~~Ferretmorphs - good idea? Yes? No?~~ _FERRET MORPHS HAVE MUSK GLANDS_.

Shopping list for next test:  
-Wii Fit balance board  
-Kinect x 3  
-2x C.H.I.P. (Arduino it if expedited shipping not possible)  
-Yarn (2-3 balls)  
-Catnip (Val-U size)  
-Replacement dressing gown ( **GIRLY MORPH FIRST THIS TIME)**  
-Paper towels

Test - do feline/canine morphs freak out at sound of fireworks?  
_RESULT OH GOD YES MAKE IT STOP WHY DID I DO THIS_

Bat forms for sonar? Don't tell Vladia if we try this.

TO DO: RUN INVENTORY ON WATCHES. Losing track of which is which. Also check backstock - down to 144 already?

REQUESTS  
For Grace: Male/Tedd variants? Intersex variants? Going to be a weird weekend (BUT FUN)  
For Sarah: Mv3-5 watch (don't ask about what happened to previous watch)  
For Elliot: Rose Ellie watch?  
For Ellen: That One Thing I Probably Shouldn't Do Because I Am Now Thinking About Her And Nanase Using It

Need to view more effects. Get Ellen down here, let her use her spells  
repeatedly, observe. Possibly shadow dad at work? Don't want another to  
know what I'm up to, though.

Magic Energy? (power source)  
->  
Soul? Mind? ??? (processor) **< -What is the mechanism here?**  
->  
Spell/Power (program)  
->  
Effect (output)

 ~~Can TF Gun be replicated with off the shelf components without Wand'ing it?~~  
~~Ask Wil and Gil for advice on the matter (if they have any to give)~~. WHAT THE HELL IS IN THIS COPROCESSOR AND WHY DID I NOT NOTICE IT BEFORE NOW?!

 ~~Alternate forms taking up too much space - need additional HD. Ideally several. Algorithmic compression?~~  
Compression not working, glitching results. Glitched results INTERESTING.  
Examine at length with safety protocols intact. Also, seems something else is taking up HD space - check later.

_> GRACE KNOWS TOO MUCH ABOUT HOW SARAH KISSES. DIG FOR DETAILS!_

WEEKEND PLANS  
*Relax with Grace, attempt new forms  
*Movie night w/SJ&E. Possible Smash Bros. afterwards? Bone up on Kirby.  
*Sunday brunch - ~~attempt Eggs Benedict again?~~ Waffles.  
*Talk to Ashley perhaps? Elliot thinks we have a lot in common?  
*Report on anti-Chinese sentiment in 1840s California  
*Keep eye out for P.


	2. Chapter 2

CURRENT STATE OF INTERSEX FORMS  
Female primary characteristics, male secondary  
-Generally feels interesting?  
-Grace thinks it's good for 'when you don't want anything in the way'  
-Considering truly genderless form after this - no sexual characteristics. Why? Just because.  
Male primary characteristics, female secondary  
-...interesting.  
-Grace likes this one a lot, if only because she can look girly and still use the restroom standing up.  
-I had no idea that was where her head would go first, and it probably wasn't, but that's the way the conversation went.  
-NO FURTHER COMMENTARY NEEDED  
Dual primary characteristics, no change in secondary  
-Was not sure this would work.  
-Seems to?  
-Arraying the bits is interesting.   
-Hormone balancing will be A THING. Needs some work for longterm stability.

=Relying on Death from Above tactics seems to be working with Kirby?

Cgulgot geh quemjol yuh ni tyulrhlyuomja yuc gliot geh nupo no cneeseh ni ruv uaisyucgumg em kalkeco. Geeh numi sremo helnc rugori.

WEARABLE COMPUTER THOUGHTS  
Been playing too much Fallout 4, got a jonesing for a Pipboy of my own.  
-Pi 3 powered? OCDroid? Tiny touchscreen?  
-How do I hack a battery to that?  
-Built in TFWatch database - possible? Why not? Power requirements?  
Yes it will be bulky I DO NOT CARE THE AWESOME IS TOO STRONG  
-Tangential thought: Digital spellbook? Is that possible?

Bat form test one successful. 'Sonar' takes some getting used to - just tracking echoes with better hearing. _NOT INTUITIVE._ Still worth expanding on. Saw a documentary on blind offroad bikers who use clickers and echolocation to get around - NO mods, just training - so it's very doable.

Still don't tell Vladia.

OTHER FORMS TO TEST  
 ~~Demusked? Ferret -~~ Not worth the inevitable damage to pants.  
 ~~Gerbil?~~ \- WHY? Why did I even think this was a potentially good idea?  
Monkey  
Me With A Beard (Okay John Wick has convinced me that facial hair can be sexy. Elliot was right.)  
Tentacle arms - NOT FOR THAT REASON. Grace wants to see what having appendages without bones are like. Could be fun? Octopi in general are pretty freaky-awesome.  
Full on Cephalopod/Human hybrid mode? Octopi-camoflage?

...glumcrugot geh uryomoco meg cho tulougocg yujou. Ruv uaisyucgumg sum meg louja chyuc, vag tyulrhlyuomja sum.

Glitched forms stabilized so far:   
-Gv1 - Nanase clone. No hair, almost no body fat. Highly flexible, though that could just be Nanase's default and I never noticed before? Further examination needed. Didn't get enough time.  
-Gv2 - Grace human clone form, Susan's hair? Not sure how that happened. Double jointed in EVERY joint. Kind of gross, but fun. Weird being able to hold something on the backside of my hand.   
-Gv3 - Not yet stabilized, next in line - Short-and-hippy Susan form as base. Scrambling heavier, unsure what the changes will be until I get in there. Limbs seem longer?

 Still not sure what's causing the glitches in compression. Found the cause of the HD clog - can't say these are junk files, but they seem encrypted? Got something working on them at the moment. Spinoff of storing forms? Encryped spell files? Is my computer a wand now?

 


End file.
